


Government Agent Watching You: Good luck

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: FBI agents, M/M, Shitty Comedy, Someone please take this up i cant write, incomplete prompt, jr's too soft, minhyun can't deal, minhyun is too oblivious, minki can't deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: In which Minhyun is suffering from a sickness, Minki really doesn't know why he comes to him all the time, and the CIA agent watching Minhyun has many receipts.





	Government Agent Watching You: Good luck

Ever since you were young, you always wanted to change the world. When you were invited to join a FBI initiative that could control terrorist activity through the increased use of social media, observation and smart devices, you were thrilled to join. You were an expert in many fields, with numerous skills needed for fieldwork, including hacking, data analysis, code words, street slang, etcetera etcetera the list could go on.

 

You definitely were not trained for this, though.

 

The person you were in charge of was not American, but of South Korean descent. He was born in 1995 in Busan and became part of an idol group in 2012. Also, he was perhaps slightly (very) obsessed with his groupmate from said group.

 

mhwang95: no you don’t get in minki-ya, did you see him today when he smiled??? I just?? cRied>???

 

starbornmk: mmk

 

mhwang95: he’s so soft?? and warm??? And I can’t deal

 

starbornmk: honestly im not even sure if youre trying

 

mhwang95: I’m in love with him

 

starbornmk: i know you told me that the past

starbornmk: 5000 times

 

mhwang95: I wasn’t that bad

 

starbornmk: in the past two days

starbornmk: i have receipts

 

So did you.

 

starbornmk: you know you can tell him right

 

mhwang95: Are you kidding? I don’t want him to get awkward…

mhwang95: And I’m scared that he’d say yes just because.

mhwang95: And if he says no.

 

starbornmk: so youd rather hide it to your death

 

mhwang95: Yes

mhwang95: Do I have another choice?

 

starbornmk: ahh seriously the two of you

starbornmk: well whatever

starbornmk: you have to deal with it better though

starbornmk: j was worried

starbornmk: and both hyung and dh noticed

 

mhwang95: oh

 

starbornmk: yeah

 

mhwang95: I’ll do better

 

starbornmk: mmk

starbornmk: btw j asked you to go to our room

starbornmk: im gonna go hang out with han 

 

mhwang95: The company president?

 

starbornmk: i

starbornmk: never mind

starbornmk: go make out with j or whatever

 

You watch your charge's hands slip and drop his phone on his face. He winced and rubbed his nose before replying his groupmate.

 

mhwang95: I came here to have fun but I can't believe I'm getting attacked

 

starbornmk: 1 stale 2 wrongly quoted 3 just go see him already hes being all sad and stuff

 

mhwang95: Maybe I will. 

 

starbornmk: k. 

 

mhwang95: Are you sure he wants to see me?

 

You sigh, and before you realise it you'd sent a reply. 

 

VcrigLV*hS9F: I agree. 

 

mhwang95: What.

 

Oh crap. 

 

starbornmk: see the fbi agent watching you agrees 

starbornmk: now go

 

mhwang95: Wait my what now

 

You decide that it's too late to change anything. 

 

VcrigLV*hS9F: I agree, you should go. 

 

mhwang95: Wa

 

[@starbornmk changed @VcrigLV*hS9F to @Government Agent Watching You.]

 

mhwang95: Right. I'm just gonna go and talk to Jonghyun.

 

Government Agent Watching You: Good luck

 

You sit back, watching your charge finally up and leave the room before patting yourself in the back. 

 

You did good today. 

**Author's Note:**

> short prompt LMAO
> 
> open call to anyone who wants to write this prompt pls save me
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
